canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Evers
Susan Evers is a character from the Walt Disney Studios film series "The Parent Trap". About her Susan is a loose free-spirited tomboy with short blonde hair and blue eyes who lives in Monterey, California with her father Mitch, Verbena the smart-talking and streetwise maid, and Hecky the ranch foreman who used to be a rodeo rider. Her house is a gorgeous ranch home with amazing stone work, dark stained finishes, great open areas, gorgeous stained glass, great tile, beautiful mid-century modern furniture, and a kitchen with amazing windows that extend the entire width of the room in front of the sink. She is bubbly and perky, endearing, charming, and goes camping and mountain climbing. At a summer camp, Susan meets Sharon McKendrick, a girl who has an identical appearance to her. This initially creates rivalry between the two, and they continuously pull pranks on each other, which ultimately leads to the camp dance being crashed by their mischief. As punishment, they must live together in an isolated cabin and eat together at an "isolation table" for the remainder of their time at summer camp. After both admit they come from broken homes and are products of single parent households by showing each other hyper-posed, glamorous Hollywood 8x10 glossy photos of their parents, Susan and Sharon discover that they are identical twin sisters who were bisected because they had been separated at birth when their parents divorced, with one parent each taking one of them, never letting them know about each other, and never checked to see how their other child was doing. But not much attention is paid to that and they are not particularly upset that this happened because the two focused on getting their parents back together again after they briefly talked about growing up with only one parent and of their parents being divorced. The twins decide to switch places to meet the parent they never knew, so they drill each other on the other's behavior and lives. After summer camp is over, Susan is in Boston masquerading as Sharon, so she can meet her mother Maggie, grandmother Louise, and grandfather Charles in person for the first time. While she's there, Susan practices her diction (“Shan’t, can’t, aunt”) and tries to learn the blueprint of Sharon’s home, while struggling to keep up with Sharon’s piano lessons and the rigidity of her schedule. One night, Sharon calls Susan in Boston with news that their father is planning to marry a predatory gold digger named Vicki Robinson who is looking to sink her claws into Mitch, so Maggie needs to be rushed to California to prevent the union. In Boston, Susan tells her mother the truth about the switched identities and they fly to California. Then, the twins set about sabotaging their father's marriage plans with mild approval from their mother, with Vicki receiving rude mischievous treatment from them and some veiled cattiness from Maggie. One evening, they recreate their parents' first date at an Italian restaurant, so they ask Verbena cook up a batch of veal parmesan for the meal, enlist Hecky to serenade Mitch and Maggie as a gypsy violinist, and then Sharon and Susan come out on stage with something that slightly resembles a vaudeville act, the former plays a concert pianist who is in the middle of a concert, performing Beethoven’s Fifth Symphony, while the latter comes out in a big suede vest strumming a guitar. As a result of this, Mitch and Maggie are gradually drawn together because they are thoroughly entertained by their daughters' shenanigans and are touched by the lengths they went through to set up this big date, though they quickly begin bickering over minor things and Vicki. To delay Maggie's return to Boston with Sharon, the twins dress and talk alike so their parents are unable to tell them apart, and they will reveal who is who only after everyone goes on the annual family camping trip, as Mitch and Maggie reluctantly agree, but when Vicki objects to the plan, Maggie convinces Vicki into taking her place. The twins effect the coup de grace on the camping trip, which causes Vicki to spend her time swatting mosquitoes and be awakened in terror by two bear cubs licking the honey the twins put on her feet. Finally having had enough, Vicki angrily slaps one of the twins in exasperation, which causes Mitch to have a new opinion of her by seeing her for what she really is. Mitch breaks up with Vicki, and he and Maggie rekindle their love for each other, as they remarry with the twins joining in the wedding party. Twenty-five years after achieving her goal of reuniting her parents, an adult Susan is an interior decorator who redecorates homes, is happily married Brian Carey who is a pilot for TWA, and still lives in California. A few years later, however, Susan divorces Brian and she meets and falls in love with Jeffrey Wyatt, the widowed father of three triplet girls: Lisa, Jessie, and Megan. The triplet teens have different personalities: Lisa is the wild and fun one, Jessie is the quiet but sweet one, and Megan is the nice and truthful one. Jeffrey has become engaged to his snobbish girlfriend, Cassie McGuire, who wants to re-design their California beach house with the help of Susan, but Jeffrey initially doesn't like Susan's ideas, and comes around to allowing them due to Cassie. Lisa is dating David, but she has invited a boy she met in Paris named Hawk to eat at their house. She doesn't know how to break it to David that she finds Hawk more "unpredictable". She asks Jessie to pretend to be Lisa on a date with David, so Lisa can go on a date with Hawk while their father goes on a date with Cassie, Susan, and Nick, his best friend. At their date, Jessie is bewildered to be at a "Welcome Home Lisa" party with all of their friends, and the two have a kiss during the date. Hawk is a "bad boy" and is not wanting to settle down and be Lisa's boyfriend, but he asks Lisa to run away with him, but she doesn't. Later that night, Jeffrey figures out the switch and grounds the girls for three weeks, while David is disappointed in Lisa and Jessie. Lisa unleashes her feelings and tells Jeffrey that she doesn't like Cassie. The next morning, Lisa runs away with Hawk on his motorcycle only to break down at a diner, while Jessie and Megan use David's car to find her, and Jeffrey, Susan, and David also find her. Hawk and David begin a fight in the diner, that causes the police to be called, and Lisa refuses to continue to talk to Hawk and rejoins her family, and David begins to like Jessie more than Lisa. Meanwhile, Cassie becomes angry that Susan went with Jeffrey to the diner. The girls begin to befriend and like Susan, so they set up a date for Susan and Jeffrey by not telling Nick and Cassie to come. Jeffrey expresses his admiration for Susan, who refuses because he is engaged, so she quits working on the Wyatt's house and continues with Nick's condo. Also, Cassie moves the date to two days away, while the girls go to Susan's apartment and discover Sharon who agrees to help them set up Jeffrey and Susan. On the wedding day, Sharon and the girls lock Jeffrey and Susan in the garage shed, making Jeffrey miss the wedding. Cassie is jealous, so she hooks up with Nick and drives away from the girls, while Sharon and the girls take down the wall of the shed revealing Jeffrey and Susan about to kiss. They have realized their love for each other after playing the piano and singing to the music box Susan bought and then gave to Jeffrey, this results in Susan moving in with Jeffrey and becoming Lisa, Jessie, and Megan's stepmother. After inheriting a family resort in Hawaii, Susan and Jeffrey decide this is the place to stay at their honeymoon, so they both head for Hawaii. When they get there, they find the resort in such a run-down condition, that they decide to repair it and sell it. Meanwhile, Jeffrey meets an old high school rival named Ray who promises to keep the resort as-is if Jeffrey will sell it to him, but he has other plans in mind and they are not limited merely to Jeffrey's resort. Family Mitch Evers (father) Maggie McKendrick (mother) Sharon McKendrick (sister) Jeffrey Wyatt (husband) Lisa Wyatt (stepdaughter) Jessie Wyatt (stepdaughter) Megan Wyatt (stepdaughter) Nikki Ferris (niece) Bill Grand (brother-in-law) Mary Grand (step-niece) Brian Carey (ex-husband) The gallery of pictures Susan and Sharon by EllaXxXAmu.png|Susan and Sharon drawn by EllaXxXAmu Sharon and Susan 4.png Sharon and Susan 3.png Sharon and Susan 2.png Sharon and Susan.png Susan and Sharon.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists